Question: In her history class, Umaima took 4 tests. Her scores were 96, 94, 77, and 89. What was her average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $96 + 94 + 77 + 89 = 356$ Her average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.